¡Tú eres yo!
by Tennesi
Summary: Un simple deseo puede darle a tu vida un giro de 180 grados, pero claro en el momento uno nunca piensa en sus consecuencias. Y ahora estaba ellos dos, Lucy y Natsu, unos completos desconocidos, tratando de explicarse como es que cambiaron de cuerpos. AU, NaLu.
1. ¿Cual es el color de los deseos?

**Renuncia:** Todo es de Mashima.

Inspirado en el poema "Una vez quise ser hombre" de Rosa María Roffiel

**Advertencias:** Por el momento solo AU.

* * *

******I.-¿Cual es el color de los deseos?**

* * *

**¡Tú eres yo!**

.

Dime dime, ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

.

Una vez Lucy Heartfilia deseo ser hombre.

Para amar de la forma en que se merecían cada una de sus amigas;

A cana que todos los días se emborrachaba recordando amores no correspondidos.

A Erza que a escondidas lloraba un amor muerto.

A Lisanna que detrás de su sonrisa ocultaba el dolor de las infidelidades y enfermedades.

Quiso ser hombre para amarlas a todas, y no sentir más el frió de sus lagrimas en sus hombros, ni para mirarlas apagarse tras el dolor de perderse poco a poco.

Quiso ser hombre para llenarlas de risas, gracia y encantos.

Para mimarlas.

Para bailar descalzas.

Para decirle a Levy que amaba el olor de las hojas de libros que provenía de sus manos.

Para dejar descansar a Mirajane sobre su pecho y decirle una y otra vez que la admiraba por su esfuerzo, para acompañarla en las madrugadas en las cuales se desvelaba por el trabajo.

Deseo ser hombre para hablarles al oído y pronunciar sus nombres como si fueran lo más hermoso. Para compartir sus ilusiones, su luz, su amor.

Para que todas ellas se librar de las tristezas y oscuridades que albergaban sus corazones

Pero Lucy Heartfilia nació siendo mujer.

Y aunque podía compartir con ellas su amor, no era suficiente, nunca seria suficiente.

Y sobre todo deseo ser hombre para ser libre, para no tener que terminar en un Ataúd a los treinta años, y acabar de la misma forma que su madre, sufriendo por un hombre.

Pero Ella era mujer, y las mujeres como ella morían sin ser amadas como se debía.

–Una vez quise ser hombre. –Con aquella frase perdida en el aire de su habitación, Lucy se arropo en su cama, y mirando por última vez su techo lleno de estrellas, se durmió con la mente vagando en todo lo que deseaba y sabía que no se cumpliría. –Para no tener preocupaciones. –en apenas un susurro sus labios se movieron inconscientemente.

…

Una vez Natsu Dragnnel deseo ser mujer.

Para poder entenderlas.

A su tía. Quien aun lloraba la muerte de su esposo.

A su madre, quien a pesar de todo no odiaba a su padre, el cual los abandono.

A su prima quien daría la vida por cualquier desconocido.

Deseo ser mujer, para no tener que preocuparse nunca más.

Para no seguir con el pendiente de que pronto tendría que pagar la renta.

Que las deudas aumentaban.

Y que pronto necesitaría mas medicinas para su madre.

Quiso ser mujer para ya no tener que llevar el peso de mantener una familia sobre sus hombros.

Liberarse de las preocupaciones.

Poder desvelarse con sus amigos.

Reír y emborracharse.

Para entender cómo podían seguir sonriendo a pesar de todo.

Deseo ser mujer, para ya no sobre esforzar su cuerpo, ya tan desgastado por los trabajos y para poder ser recompensado por su duro esfuerzo.

Para que lo cuidaran, como nunca nadie lo había echo.

Deseo ser mujer para liberarse de los problemas que solo los hombres tienen.

Para poder adquirir toda esa inteligencia que emanaban.

Pero Natsu Dragnnel nació siendo hombre.

Y aunque podía dejar de lado todas sus responsabilidades, nunca lo aria, jamás.

Porque si no, ¿Quién cuidaría de ellas? ¿Quien se preocuparía por que la comida escaseara? ¿ Por darles todo lo que desearan?

Acaso seria su madre quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie, su tía en su eterna depresión, o su primita quien apenas iba a la secundaria. No. Ninguna de ellas podría, por que ese deber dependía de un hombre.

Y aunque Natsu deseara ser mujer para librarse de toda esa presión, sabía que nunca sería así.

Por que Natsu era hombre, y los hombres como el tenían responsabilidades que cumplir.

–Por un instante desee ser mujer. –susurro mientras se mecía en l hamaca desgastada de su cuarto, y con una sonrisa irónica musito. –Para no tener preocupaciones. –Y tan rápido como fue el pensamiento se durmió.

…

Lucy sintió el cuerpo pesado antes de siquiera abrir los ojos, el mismo dolor que cuando se ejercitaba exageradamente la invadió por todos los músculos, pero si mal no recordaba no había echo ni el mas mínimo esfuerzo esos últimos días. Con una lentitud exagerada, poco a poco abrió los ojos, y para su sorpresa su vista no se topo con el hermoso techo de estrellas de su cuarto, pestañeo un par de veces y con los ojos recorrió el lugar. Era un cuarto sucio, con la pintura de las paredes de un feo amarillo descascarándose, uno que otro mueble viejo y… ¿Qué era eso en lo que estaba acostada? Una hamaca.

Su primer impulso fue el gritar, pero recordó que una vez le habían dicho que permaneciera tranquila en caso de secuestros, porque eso sí, ella estaba segura de que no había ido a ese lugar por su propio pie, tal vez la habían sedado o algo por el estilo.

Se toco el pecho tratando de controlar su ritmo, pero no sintió nada y no estamos hablando precisamente de sus latidos. Sus pechos, sus esponjosos y perfectos senos no estaban. En su lugar había unos pectorales. Por impulso se toco el rostro, se agarro el cabello y nada. Ella no estaba ahí. Su cabello, su suave rostro. No y no.

Se tapo la boca reteniendo el grito que quiso salir de ella. Y se levanto de un salto, para su propia impresión, con mucha más facilidad de lo normal.

Se acerco hasta un espejo que estaba en la esquina para contemplarse, y sintió que el alma se le iba.

Su reflejo, su preciso cuerpo y rosto no estaban. En su lugar había un muchacho, de cabello rosa y ojos verdes que la miraba con expectación. Lo toco para comprobar que era verdad, pero el solo imito su movimiento.

El muchacho era ella.

–Pero que ra… -Se detuvo, comprobando que esa voz tampoco le pertenecía, era demasiado varonil.

Y tembló por que nada de eso podía ser cierto.

¡Ese no era su cuerpo¡ Esa no era ella!

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad Una muchacha de cabellera rubia lanzaba un grito, tan agudo, que levanto de su sueño al resto de la ciudad.

Al parecer Natsu había despertado.

* * *

**21/05/2014**

**Últimamente he leído mucho Gender Bender en este Fandom, pero no he leído ninguna historia en donde cambian de cuerpos. Así que la historia se me ocurrió y después de plantearla bien la empecé a escribir.**

**El principio puede ser un poco raro, pero así me salió, me gustan los prólogos extraños XD **

**¿Qué les pareció? Dejen un Review**

**¿Quieren continuación? Dejen un Review.**

**¿Lo odiaron? Dejen un Review.**

**Los Review son la solución a todo *-*, así que**

**¿Review?**

**Tess.**


	2. ¿Para empezar tienen colores?

**Renuncia:** Todo es de Mashima.

**Advertencias:** Por el momento solo AU y algo de Ooc

* * *

**II.-¿Para empezar tienen colores?**

* * *

**¡Tú eres yo!**

.

Quiero ser libre.

.

Natsu no sabía que era más extraño, Si ver aquel hombre toro con cara de enfermo, o que él de la nada se hubiera despertado con el cuerpo de una mujer. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que su única salvación era gritar, y eso hizo. Grito tanto que al final había acudido una extraña sirvienta con una inyección en la mano, y luego no pudo ver nada más. Se había desmayado, no precisamente por el sedante, si no por el susto de ver ese objeto del demonio.

El primer reflejo que tuvo al despertar fue agarrarse el puente de la nariz, tenía una enorme jaqueca, luego trago saliva un par de veces sintiendo su seca garganta.

–Mierda. –vocifero y libero un respingo abriendo enormemente los ojos. No había sido un sueño como él creía. Intento levantarse pero su cuerpo se tambaleo por el peso "Extra" de los pechos que ahora tenía y el que llevara un ligero camisón para dormir no ayudo en nada, es mas se sentía desnudo, desprotegido. Con la vista localizo el baño del cuarto y con más esfuerzo del requerido para la acción, camino hasta el.

Enfrente de él, se encontraba una completa extraña; Con ojos de un profundo chocolate, cabello revuelto color trigo y rostro pequeño. Su corazón latió fuerte, la muchacha era hermosa el único problema era que ella era él.

Se dejo caer en el suelo con la impresión aun latente en su rostro ¿Qué carajo le había pasado?

De la nada había despertado en un elegante cuarto, Lleno de carísimos muebles y recostado en una cama lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera toda su familia. Nada comparado con su humilde hogar. Y sobre todo había despertado siendo una mujer.

Pero eso pasaba a segundo plano en ese mismo instante, las necesidades fisiológicas de ese cuerpo iban primero y ahora reclamaban urgentemente ser atendidos.

Natsu miro con horror el W.C color nácar que estaba en frente de él. Una guerra estaba por empezar.

**…**

–Natsu-nii, ¿no vas a ir a trabajar. –Una dulce voz provino del otro lado de la puerta. Lucy trago seco y apego aun más la espalda a la pared.

–N-no me siento mu-muy bien. –Tartamudeo, tratando de mantener la calma. No sabía lo que sucedía pero el que la llamaran por un nombre masculino no mejoraba las cosas.

– ¿Estás enfermo? –La voz del otro lado sonó preocupada. – Déjame entrar para ver si puedo darte alguna medicina de la tía. –La persona que hablaba empezó a mover la perrilla de la puerta y Lucy se sintió desfallecer cuando vio como la puerta se abría lenta y tortuosamente. –¡Natsu-nii! –Grito asustada la jovencita que ingreso al cuarto, ella coloco una mano en la frente de Lucy. –Estas helado, se te debió de haber bajado la presión.-

–Estoy bien, estoy bien. –Lucy sacudió la cabeza. –Solo necesito aire. –Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, con la esperanza de poder salir de ahí. Al parecer tuvo resultado por que la muchachita se dejo de tocarle la cara y asintió. –a la puerta. –Ordeno usando el tono que acostumbraba cuando pedía algo, pero al ser su voz masculina sonó mas duro de lo que esperaba. Recordó que en ese momento no era ella. –Digo… me puedes acompañar a la puerta, me siento un poco marea… do. –Titubeo, no podía hablar de ella como si fuera mujer, estaba en el cuerpo de un hombre. La muchachita la miro dubitativamente, pero la guio hasta la salida sin reclamo uno.

–Natsu-nii, hoy no me has deseado suerte. –Lucy la escucho reclamar y sin embargo no volteo, tal vez esa era la única oportunidad que tenia para huir de ahí.

**…**

No tenía ni idea de donde rayos se había metido. No solía andar sola por aquellos lares, y el haberse confundido con la calle principal no ayudaba en lo absoluto. No podía negarlo estaba extasiada y algo asqueada de andar por aquellos lugares indesconocido para ella; entonces se vio, y no hablamos de su reflejo masculino, se vio a ella misma, o al menos a su cuerpo. Parado a unos metros de ella con una falda mal puesta, una blusa tan delgada que mostraba que no traía Sostén y con unos hombres rodeando su precioso y ahora exhibido cuerpo.

* * *

**26/07/2014**

**Okey se que tarde mucho en subir la continuación y que para colmo esta super corto pero en mi defensa el capitulo esta escrito desde hacia semanas. **

**Bueno esto es mejor a nada.**

**Espero que les guste y gracias por sus Review amores mios *-***

**¿Review?**

**Tess.**


End file.
